


Bed Rest

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Injury Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Осторожнее, — Рейес в несколько шагов пересёк расстояние от двери до кровати. — Мне приятно, что ты так рада меня видеть, но вовсе не стоит вгонять себя в болевой шок.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 3





	Bed Rest

Сара в который раз мысленно прокляла архитектора, и заодно тех, кто его создал. Даже небольшие реликты доставляли немало хлопот, но нечто, похоже на червяка высотой с чёртов небоскрёб… Это была просто вишенка на торте.

И сейчас о её ненависти к этим чёртовым машинам напоминал каждый вздох, отдававший тупой болью в боку. Она всего лишь на секунду замешкалась с атакой, не успела вовремя увернуться, и через мгновение шрапнель уже пробила её барьер и броню. Сара с трудом помнила, как закончился бой и как ей удалось перепрограммировать архитектора, но одно она знала точно, если бы не Джаал и Ветра, которые вызвали Бурю и буквально затащили её на борт, то всё могло бы закончиться гораздо хуже.

А так она отделалась лишь швом на боку, очередной лекцией от Лекси и строгим постельным режимом на ближайшие четыре дня, пока медикаменты и СЭМ не подлатают её.

Дверь каюты открылась с тихим шипением, но Сара даже не открыла глаза. Сейчас к ней мог зайти только один человек.

— Можешь не проверять меня каждый час, Лекси, — устало вздохнула она. — Видишь, я лежу и даже не пытаюсь встать.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой прилежный пациент, Сара, — услышав до боли знакомый голос, Райдер резко открыла глаза.

— Рейес? Что ты… — Сара попыталась сесть и тут же зашипела от боли. — Чёрт.

— Осторожнее, — Рейес в несколько шагов пересёк расстояние от двери до кровати. — Мне приятно, что ты так рада меня видеть, но вовсе не стоит вгонять себя в болевой шок.

— Очень смешно, — она закатила глаза и глубоко вздохнула, словно в надежде, что это уменьшит боль. — Как ты сюда попал? С трудом представляю, чтобы Кора так просто тебя пустила на борт.

— Я умею убеждать, — он подвинул стул и сел подле девушки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, mi alma?

— Теперь лучше, раз ты здесь, — Сара взяла его за руку. — А так… меня нашпиговали словно индейку на день благодарения.

Рейес только засмеялся, услышав подобное сравнение.

— А твоё чувство юмора всё столь же бесподобно.

— За это я тебе и нравлюсь, — усмехнулась Сара.

— Помимо прочего, да, — согласился Рейес и слегка сжал её ладонь. — Никогда так больше не делай.

— Хм? — на лице Сары промелькнуло недоумение, вызванное столь резкой сменой настроения.

— Не заставляй меня за тебя переживать, — в его голосе не осталось ни намёка на юмор.

Они оба предпочитали веселые словесные перепалки даже в самые серьезные моменты, когда жизнь висела на волоске. Им обоим так было проще. В последний раз столь серьёзным Рейес был в пещере, песок которой пропитался кровью Слоан. Когда он наконец показал, что за очаровательным блеском глаз скрывается нечто тёмное и опасное. Когда он признался, что боялся её этим отпугнуть.

— Это моя обязанность, Рейес, — наконец отозвалась Сара.

— И поэтому ты будешь подставлять свою шею, каждый раз, когда кто-то попросит?

— Да буду, потому что кто-то должен это делать, — в её голосе промелькнули нотки раздражения. — И, если ты забыл, не так давно я рисковала своей шеей по твоей просьбе. И не раз.

— Сара, я не… — начал Рейеc, но она его перебила.

— Я не ставлю тебе это в вину, просто… Просто ты знаешь, что риск никуда не денется.

— Знаю, — вздохнул он. — Но я бы не хотел тебя потерять, — а в воздухе повисло недосказанное  _ ещё раз _ .

— Я буду осторожнее, обещаю, — сказала Сара, а затем задорно ухмыльнулась. — Клянусь честью Первопроходца.

Рейес только закатил глаза, но напряжение, что было заметно во всём его теле, спало, и его поза стала куда более расслабленной.

— Рейес? — вдруг позвала его Сара. Он слегка приподнял брови, подбивая её продолжить. — Тут места и на двоих хватит.

— Никогда ещё не слышал столь заманчивого предложения, — Рейес слегка цокнул языком. — Но тебе надо отдыхать.

— Агх, вечно все твои мысли только об одном, — шутливо возмутилась Сара. — Просто полежи со мной. Пожалуйста?

— Ты же знаешь, Сара, я ни в чём не могу тебе отказать, — сказал он и через несколько мгновений уже устроился рядом с ней, а затем поцеловал внутреннюю сторону её ладони. — Вы ещё долго будете на Кадаре?

— Видимо, пока не поправлюсь, — вздохнула она и устроила голову у него на груди. — Пиби выследила нужную ей делать для сканера и хотела, чтобы мы её достали. Думаю, как встану на ноги займёмся этим. А там посмотрим.

— Жаль, что тебя никак не похитить на эти несколько дней, — усмехнулся Видаль, оставив поцелуй у кроны её волос. — Уверен, тебе бы было некогда скучать, даже не выбираясь из постели.

— М-м-м, мы ещё можем это устроить, но в другой раз.

— Ловлю на слове.


End file.
